


"I love you." --Saphael

by Blake_Wilbanks



Category: Raphael Santiago - Fandom, Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, simon lewis - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Gay Raphael Santiago, M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments, Protective Raphael, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Saphael, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Wilbanks/pseuds/Blake_Wilbanks
Summary: Raphael Santiago confesses his love for Simon Lewis.





	

"I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Raphael said. He moved closer to Simon and put a hand on one of his cheeks.

"I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Simon asked. His voice was laced with confusion. He never thought he would ever hear those words come out of Raphael's mouth, because he thought that Raphael hated him.

"Yes. You have been since the day I saw you."

"Now . . . I'm starting to feel a little sorry for you." Simon said. He scratched the back of his head. He didn't really know what to do, Raphael was standing in front of him telling him how he felt and even though Simon felt the same, he didn't know if Raphael was joking or not. "Is this a joke?" Simon asked. The smile on Raphael's face fell instantly and his face turned into a mix of confusion and hurt.

"What do you mean, is this a joke? Simon, you know I don't joke. I don't tell people how I feel either; but I made an acception for you. Maybe it was mistake." Raphael began to leave and for some reason Simon didn't want him to.

"Raphael, wait."

"What do you want Simon?" Raphael was annoyed. He never really handled rejection well, but he never really thought that Simon would reject him in the first place. That's why he told him how he felt.

"I want you. It's just . . . I really thought you were joking. I thought you hated me." Simon explained. He didn't want to lose what wasn't even his yet. If Raphael wanted to be with him, than he at least wanted to give it a try.

Raphael touched the bridge of his nose and chortled. "Simon." Raphael shakes his head. "I don't play childish games. I say I like you, I mean it. If I say that I love you, I mean it. I've never understood why people obsess over people so much and buy them things to show their appreciation." Raphael, made his way over to you and placed a hand on your cheek. "Until I found my own person to obsess over." Raphael said.

Simon didn't know what to say. He was in complete shock, rendered speechless. So instead of talking, Simon leaned in and kissed Raphael's lips. It took a moment for Raphael to kiss back, but when he did it was magic. Their lips moved in sync and Raphael pulled and nipped at Simon's bottom lip, bringing blood. Raphael moaned at the taste of Simon's blood, it filled his mouth and he savored it. It made his eyes roll to the back of his head and he could of sworn that he himself had never felt such pleasure.

Simon wrapped his hands around Raphael's waist and pulled him as close as he could. Their bodies didn't radiate any heat, but their bodies touching was just enough. Raphael pulled away from the kiss to breathe; even though he didn't need to and moved to Simon's neck. He grazed his sharp-fangs on Simon's skin, making him moan in distinct pleasure.Simon let out a shaky moan. "Raphael."

Raphael hummed in response not really caring enough to respond. He was lost in lust. "I love you." Raphael rasped. His voice husky from lust. Raphael held Simon against the wall and wouldn't let him move. Raphael nuzzled his head in Simon's neck, just wanting to be close to him.

Simon placed his hands on Raphael's hips and kissed his temple. "I love you, too." Simon said. He pushed Raphael against the wall affectionately and kissed him. The kiss was unpracticed and sloppy, but filled with passion and love at the same time. For the first time in years Raphael's walls were being torn down and he was letting someone in. Simon and Raphael both got lost in the kiss, they were stumbling everywhere, not worrying about where they were going and not even showing any signs of worry when they fell back on Raphael's bed.

When the kiss started to get heated and sexual, Raphael pulled away and hid his face in Simon's neck. "Soon." Raphael croaked. "Soon."

Simon nodded, in understanding. He agreed that they shouldn't go too fast. He himself wanted to take his time; which is all they really had. Raphael moved to the vacant spot beside Simon and wrapped his arms around him. The action was foreign to Raphael, he'd never done it before. But then again, he never really was good with affection.

Raphael adjusted his arms position in a way that he felt was comfortable to him and Simon and pulled him as closed as he could. Raphael leaned in and kissed the nape of Simon's neck making him smile. They stayed like that for awhile, just basking in the pitch black darkness and silence, falling asleep in each others arms. 

 

 


End file.
